Challenge
by MythsAndStuff
Summary: Slight AU where instead of falling from the Rainbow Bridge in the first Thor movie, Loki is pulled up and reconciles with his choices. Odin's antics are seen for what they truly are when one of his plans is set in motion. However misguided, it brings Loki to face a mysterious female who challenges him like no other. While fighting through politics and passion, will something bloom?
1. Chapter 1

To my great suffering...sigh...I don't own any of these characters.

This is my first fanfic and also the first time someone will read my work so I am super nervous but I love constructive criticism so please leave your thoughts and I hope you enjoy! My plan is to upload a new chapter once a week every Friday. We shall see:)

Slight AU where instead of falling from the Rainbow Bridge in the first Thor movie, Loki is pulled up and reconciles with Odin (somewhat) and Thor. Odin is still King of Asgard as of now, while Thor is still trying to find himself and Loki has taken up the task of training to be the next King's (Thor's) advisor and second in command.

Asgard-

"They still fear us?" Odin asked gruffly.

Thor knew well enough his manner was a result of the recent scout reports. Some of the humans had accepted the claim of their rulers as to Asgard's wish to protect and make amends for their behavior in their Mexico of New, but others were not convinced, fearful. They were searching for ways to bar themselves from Asgard, as they did not understand the dangers the other realms posed to them without the protection of the gods.

"Father, they do not understand us or our world. Loki and I caused destruction to their lands, and terror to their people. They have no proof as to our claim of protection." Thor answered patiently. Over the many times Father had questioned the mortals in the past, the only sufficient response had been patience.

"I am tired of their simpering. The only reason I have allowed it for so long is because of your love for them but it is growing to be a nuisance. I have decided what must be done. You speak of their need for assurance, then they shall have it, on _my_ terms. Send for Heimdall."Odin ordered in a voice that spoke of none questioning him before, as I hadn't on many occasions that had required it.

I have grown out of this blind obedience though, hadn't I? This need to prove to him that I was worthy by allowing his whims without pause or voicing concern?

"What of this plan?" The spark that had entered Father's eyes was nowhere near comforting.

"I have no obligation to explain it to you, son of mine," Odin replied sternly, narrowing his eyes on me. I could feel him trying to discard my hesitation.

"I disagree, Father. I have given them my word to protect them. Any plans you have in concern to them are relevant to that protection." I was not going to cower. I had proved that my bind rage did not control me anymore. There is no need to hold back how his attitude toward Midgard unsettled me so.

Father huffed," I will humor you only because you would have discovered my plans soon enough. I want Heimdall to look to Midgard for those who are persuasive to their fellow mortals, and summon them. The Bifrost is to be repaired in less than a fortnight and that is when they will be brought to Asgard. They will stay with us for as long as I deem necessary, and then will return to Midgard to be voices of reason among their worlds blind fright. They will then be appointed Ambassadors of Midgard and will come to us if any more rebellious fools rise again." He finished with a smug look, as though no possible objection could be made.

"And you have discussed this with their rulers?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

" _Why_ would I do such a thing," Father asked, growing irritated, as though to do so was uncouth.

"Because those you wish to bring here are not _your_ people! They are the people of another realm, who deserve to know where they are going to be taken and have a say in this plan. You were not going to contact those you were to appoint Ambassadors either, were you?" I asked in disbelief. How I had been blind to Father's arrogance before I know not. It was not the educated arrogance of a king as I had once believed. It was that of a man who thought all others were nothing better than an ant under his boot.

"Ridiculous. The rulers should be thankful I am wasting my time solving their poor governing. As for the chosen, they are to experience the wonders of Asgard and will be pampered and cared for more than they deserve given their place. They will be thanking me as well."

 _"He's serious"_ was all I could think as I stood in shock.

"As you wish, I will send for Heimdall myself. See yourself out." With that he rose from behind his desk and strode through the doors, no doubt heading to put his plan into action.

My mind raced as I tried to think of a way to deter him until all I had was a headache, and with that I knew the only thing that would help.

I must speak with Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh I am so excited! I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and a special thank you to **toothlessmuse** and **knightowls2** for putting their faith in me so early on and following the story! Also, since I didn't have room to mention this in the summary, (by the way what did you think of it?) I wanted to let you know this story is rated M for later chapters for the purpose of there are multiple directions I could take with the style of writing in certain portions and I haven't quite decided yet. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Also, I sadly do not own these characters just fyi...

Asgard-

"You must be truly desperate to have come to me for help on this, Brother," I drawled with cold humor as I turned to face Thor.

Aw, he is quite cute, like a lost puppy, when he is confused.

"Loki, you are the only one I can come to about this. You always know what to do. It's Father, he...how did I not see it before!" Thor bellowed as he paced the library, where he had searched me out.

I always had loved the library. The solitude, the whispers of everything ancient, the smell of age and knowledge. I was ripped from my musing by Thor's insistence, "This. This is what you had tried to tell me, wasn't it? I had heard before but had not truly understood..." He trailed off as if trying to wrap his brain around what was only now coming into his view.

"What has happened now that caused you such grief, Thor. Did Odin take away one of your toys?" I asked flippantly. The reaction was just as I had hoped.

"No, Loki. I do not care so much about trinkets, it is something more worrisome. Father plans to abduct mortals, who knows how many, within a fortnight. He plans to bring them here, without consent from their rulers or the people themselves, and expects them to come here bowing to him, being forever _grateful_ ," Thor spat, as though just saying the words left a vile taste in his mouth. Although those words, they certainly brought something interesting to the air, a taste of betrayal.

"And why exactly does Odin want to bring mortals to Asgard? Even you know he dislikes the race." For Odin to even think of some scheme involving the humans was out of character. His disgust with them was only quelled by Thor's love. What could have brought him to think of such a plan that the land was now crackling with the God of Thunders exasperation?

"He means to make them Ambassadors of their land. He thinks by forcing them to come here, merely feeding them and giving them a room, will bring them such joy that they will bow to him in thanks and be subservient conduits between Asgard and Midgard. He has already gone to speak with Heimdall. We must do something Loki!" Thor looked so innocent in that moment, so much as he had when they were children. Things had been so simple back then.

"If what he is hoping for is peace and cooperation, they will not give it. Though only there for a short time, we both know very well how stubborn they can be. Even if he approached them with the choice, most would likely refuse. We must go and reason with him before the mortals become even warier of us." I said. Obviously, Thor would not have said anything to his idol, but this is an urgent matter. Asgard cannot afford the time negotiating and fighting with humans would take. Perhaps I will be surprised and Thor will come with me instead of avoiding the confrontation, as he had become so fond of.

"I have already tried, Brother. Do not look at me like that. I may have grown complacent this past year but I do still have a mind, and what he is doing will only hurt both of our realms."

Thor had confronted Odin? After I had returned to Asgard, Thor had steadily grown to believe me about some of the All-Father's more undesirable traits, but he had never acted on it. Within the year I had been back he had taken to blindly bowing before Odin, the exact opposite of his past character, which I assumed to be some misguided attempt to gain back the King's favor. Why stop such a task now?

 _Because Odin had never threatened the humans before,_ I mused.

While this was not a plan to bring physical harm, it could still hurt the fragile beings. Thoughts of his mortal lover must still be extremely powerful if he would confront Odin.

If Thor had already tried to make the All-Father see reason, then I have little to no chance. Even if my reasoning might have been sounder, Odin would never listen to me over Thor, if even at all. A plan began taking form, nonetheless.

"What of Heimdall? How does he feel about the humans?" I asked. As far as I knew Heimdall had no solid opinion but I doubt he would want something that would potentially harm Asgard.

"I do not know. He is aware of our time on Earth, of my experience with Jane and the others and has helped me keep an eye on them, but he never made his own thoughts known. What are you thinking to ask such?"

"I am thinking Heimdall has a soft spot for both Asgard and you, dear brother. From what you have said of Odin as of late and how he is going about this idea, I doubt that we will be able to stop his plan. However, if we were to procure Heimdall's help, we might be able to outsmart Odin in his need for blind obedience."

Yes, this would be perfect. The only uncertain part being if Heimdall would be willing to keep Odin in the dark.

"You must explain, Loki. I cannot see inside your mind. What would you have us do?"

"In time, Thor. I must check on somethings first. Allow me a night to see if my thoughts will hold true. Meet me here the same time tomorrow and then we will start. May the Fates be with your mortals."

 **Please leave any comments! I would love to hear from anyone reading!**


End file.
